


鸳鸯劫

by Linlu



Category: all玉 - Fandom, all齐, 白发王妃
Genre: M/M, all玉 - Freeform, all齐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlu/pseuds/Linlu
Summary: 狗血破天
Relationships: all玉, all齐 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	鸳鸯劫

北临至高统治者巍峨大殿中央，烛光给殿中跪坐着少年苍白清隽的病容染上了一抹暖色，却郁发显得他玲珑易碎。殿两侧鎏金鹰嘴青铜灯架上的灯花闪了几下，少年睫下的阴影恰似烛火灼伤的飞蝶般惶惶。  
“薄雾浓云愁永昼，瑞脑消金兽”，看着紫檀案上的鎏金纹饕餮牡丹耳香炉，不知怎的想到这一句，容齐及不可查的动了动麻软刺痛的双膝，纵使膝下波斯进贡的驼毛地毯细密厚实，殿中炭火充足，奈何他是从胎里带出的毒，又长居冷宫，宫室阴森潮湿，被那些惯会捧高踩低的奴才们搓挪的每日也只有一些残羹冷炙，微末炭屑，未到成年，身子已如秋风残烛般破败。  
门外隐隐传来老监呵斥的声音，接着是一连串的告饶和板子击打在臀肉的声音，原不知是哪个守门的小太监手脚毛躁，开门时不小心掀开了绣金团花紫褐色织锦夹棉门帘，漏了一丝风入室，容齐心中冷笑，这宫中原就是这般权利倾轧的是非之所，若非为了漫夭，他今天断然不会跪在这里如丧家犬般乞讨。那丝冷风裹胁着梅香，一时间暗香卷帘，西风盈袖，吹透了本就湿透的下摆，容齐被激的打了个寒噤。盯着铺在身前的衣衫下摆苦笑，素白色的衣衫老旧褪色，被那人泼于其上一抹铁锈色安溪观音越发显眼，苦笑一声。  
忆起黄昏时分自己冒着风雪候在那人回府的路上，鞋袜早已被化了的雪水湿透，纵是有小荀子在一旁搀扶，被冻的僵硬的他还是被宗正无忧的护卫一鞭子抽倒，摔在在泥泞的路上，后来那人用手掀起了车帘一角，自己攀着车辕言语恳切，殷殷伏低，只求他能饶了漫娘无心的刺伤，自己低到尘埃里的卑微换来的只有那记痛极的当心一脚，和一记滚烫茶水。最后看着远去马车上镶嵌的铜制北临皇室图标，匍匐在地的他想到了这个国家最终的话语权，不顾小荀子在身后的呼喊，挣扎起身，回宫后散尽了全部家当终得以叩首拜入了宗正允赫的大殿。  
容齐暗暗握紧了漫夭摔还给自己的玉佩，残存的断角刺痛着掌心，连日的忧思和两个时辰的跪坐让他的病体摇摇欲坠，只有疼痛才能使他清醒，稳住身子，不断的告诫自己，就算是舍了自己这一条命又如何，只要能换来漫夭一生平安喜乐，便是值了。  
重重洒金紫罗帷幔后，这个国家的最高统治者，宗正允赫，饶有兴致的看着跪拜在大殿里的容齐，早在从勤政殿回鸾后他便被少年脊背挺起的倔强弧度所吸引，定睛细看，那透着久病的苍白面容却依稀掩不住倾城韶华，当得一句雪嫣如花，虽为男子，却生的眉如远黛，眸含秋水，触及眼下那一点泪痣。宗正允赫瞳孔微微一缩，像，太像了。  
招来大监，询问此人的身份，细细听完，看到少年眼角的那一抹红晕后，心神一动，想到了自家傻儿子悬于密室的那副画，轻笑一声，挥了挥手手，让内监提早撤了一桌的晚膳，想要评判下自家傻小子的眼光。  
眼前拂尘扫过，响起内监尖细的嗓音“召西启质子容齐觐见！”。  
容齐扶着腿艰难的站稳，勉力虚弱回复到：“谢陛下皇恩。”  
之后跟随内监进了大殿，被隆隆的炭火烘的回了些气血，喘匀了气，举手齐眉，复跪之，深深拜下，“容齐叩见武皇陛下，陛下圣躬金安”。宗正允赫看着底下这个人，跪拜时露出的脖颈白肌胜雪，被腰封束着的柔韧腰腹不足三尺，让他不禁联想到青龙卫呈上的他那傻儿子画的那副香艳春宫，再听着少年雌雄莫辩的嗓音，猛然感到刚刚丽妃送来的那杯鹿血酒瞬间冲到了脐下三寸，暗暗运气许久方抬手“朕安，讲。”宗正允赫执起酒樽把玩，眸光深远，沈敛如水。  
“谢皇上”容齐把宗正允赫的异常归结于对西启的仇恨和对自己质子身份的蔑视上，于是他趴伏的更低，将心中想了一个时辰的说辞一一陈述。基于北临与西启的政治建交立场到宗正无忧大统的继承上顺利与否分析了赦免容乐的利弊。却迟迟未得答复，难道漫娘这次必死无疑了吗?容齐悲切惶惑间不禁抬起了头，急切朗声说道：“望武皇饶恕公主，容齐愿以身替之，恳请皇上圣躬决断。”   
端坐于塌的宗正允赫无意识的摩挲着绣纹繁复的袖口，旁边跟随了几十年的老监侯泰见了，将头吭的低了低，心中为殿下跪着的容齐惋惜，他知道，老皇帝这怕是动了杀心。宗正允赫死死的盯着容齐的发顶，眯了眯眼，要说先前他是满怀着蔑视与好奇想见见这个让他儿子乱了心神的敌国质子，那么在听完一条条条理清晰厉害分明的论述后，剩下的就是深深的忌惮了，小小少年，长于冷宫，却未及弱冠便有如此的心思与口舌，若不是为本朝所用的臣子，便该杀，更旷论是敌国的皇子，虽身份低微，可日后若万分之一的可能继位大统，他就不能放过。加之，自己最钟爱予以厚望的皇子又如此在意，在自己大行之后，将来惑乱朝堂，他是万死不敢面见太宗皇帝的。杀还是不杀，该怎样杀？就在他思索的时候，触及了那少年抬起的目光，看到桃花眸下的那一点泪痣，年近五十的天子方定下心思，暗自叹息，罢了~不杀，朕也能毁了他！  
思及此，宗正允赫方缓缓说道“小小年纪便有如此胆魄，朕实惊讶，但法外不容人情，且容乐她胆大妄为，虽为西启和亲的长公主，但胆敢刺杀齐王，朕若饶恕她，怎堵住朝堂与天下众口”端看容齐神色，顿了顿诱导着话锋一转，暗示性的说道“除非，刺客另有其人。”  
话闭抬手示意，看着老监去取来了一杯酒，斜椅在坐塌上，宗正允赫缓缓转着碧玉扳指，看着容齐缓缓接过、举至头顶，远远的朝自己深深再拜，“谢武皇陛下成全”，之后，一饮而尽，片刻如抽了线的木偶，委顿倒地，少年苍白的面色映着深红色的地毯，青丝铺散一地，红与黑的交织显出一种别样的旖旎，宗正允赫转动的扳指有一瞬的停滞，默默良久，“侯泰，去处理了。”老监躬身领命，临褪下之际，他又吩咐了一句“别太折辱了，换好衣服，就送到齐王府上，告诉他，朕成全他，随他怎么折腾，只一条，让他断了这份痴恋，太子的位置多的是人想要。”  
西启皇宫的东南角，一带粉垣围着，密密植了数株绿梅，于梅香环绕的紫竹深处，曲径通幽，藏着一个三室的小屋子，灰墙青瓦，如避世般婆娑玉立，缘房绕阶。而此时，这个王朝最尊贵的男人，屏退了左右宫人，小心的推开主屋的木门，吱呀一声，摸过半垂的青纱帐幔，朴素衾褥。将亲手折下的绿梅插进案上的土定瓶中，摩挲着案旁放置的两本书籍和几盏青口茶碗，宗正允赫无比眷恋的看着挂在内室的一幅画，画上佳人着白衣，椅梅而立，云鬓峨峨，芳泽无加。宗正允赫视线胶着于画上女子巧倩的眉目上，喃喃“心儿，今天若不是看在那孩子长得有几分像你，现在他可能已经凉透了，罢了，如若这次能让无忧断了恋想，等他日足以陈继大统，我便下去陪你，心儿，你在忘川河畔再等我些时日。”说罢调息良久，几欲落泪。  
恰在此时，新晋贴身内侍小鼻涕在院外禀报：“叩请陛下圣躬金安，陛下，师傅让奴婢来找您，说有要事禀报。”   
“朕安，进来。”宗正允赫虽不悦却也知道侯泰必是有要紧的事禀报。  
“是”小鼻涕麻溜的小跑进来，颔首弓腰悄声回复“侯公公让奴婢悄悄回禀您，说是之前的那位公子的身子有些特殊，给他换衣的嬷嬷说他是个双，且右肩处有一梅花胎记。”说完躬身肃立一旁，却在心里嘀咕，师傅也真是的，巴巴的饭点非让他跑一趟，双确是稀奇，可为什么非提着自己耳朵让强调那胎记，谁还没个胎记，自己屁股上就有个鸡，睡一屋的小安子背上也长了个王八，也不见得师傅有多稀罕咱们，可惜了碗里那个酱香肘子了。  
等小鼻涕从酱香肘子想到了后天的鱼香丸子也久久得不到皇帝的训示，大着胆偷偷觑了了宗正允赫一眼，却不小心看到了挂在墙上的那副画，呆愣之后他赶紧低头，感受到皇帝盯着自己的冷凝目光，吓得冷汗津津，天知道为什么那画上的人与那位公子像了八分，后悔自己不小心窥视了天家秘辛。  
又过了好一会，才得了皇帝一声“下去吧，告诉你师傅，人不必送去齐王府上了，送到梅园来，还有，管好你的嘴”，声音低沉不辨情绪，如临大赦，小鼻涕连连应是打着跌逃了出去。  
待人走远后，宗正允赫激动摩挲着画里人的眉目喃喃：“心儿，心儿，是你吗？上天可怜我半生孤寡，把你换回来了是吗。”一滴泪低落在绿梅上，顺着半开的花瓣而下，糅开了蕊心。  
容齐醒来后，头痛欲裂，看着头顶的青纱帐幔，一瞬间的恍惚过后，他意识到自己并没有死，虽不知宗正允赫为何放了他一命，但他细细思索自己身世卑微，形容丑陋，无德无能,无霜亦无尘，左思右想，自己身上也没有可以被有所图的地方，故而按下心来，静静的打量着这个房间，环视一圈，他发现此屋虽布局娴雅，但方寸之地，若不是置于屋中央的炭盆里烧着金贵的银丝炭和嗅到放置墙角的错金博山炉里飘出与皇帝大殿中一般的冷梅香片，他几乎都要以为这是宫里哪个女官尚仪的屋子了。可是自己为什么会在这里？宗正允赫就算饶了他，也应该将自己投到牢里，不，不行，他没有死，那么容乐刺杀齐王一案就没有个说法，他一定不能再让人伤害到他的漫娘，想到此，容齐急切的翻身下床，稳了身子，想要出去，却猛然顿住了身子，刚才躺在床上，有帷幔遮挡，他没能看清悬于梅瓶上的那幅画，现在那幅画就清晰的摆在自己眼前，他不可置信的瞪大眼睛，不由自主的去触摸着画中人的眉目，这个世界上怎么会有那么相似的两个人，若不是看到画角提款，是明道二年，他会以为又是容乐的恶作剧。是谁？这屋子究竟住着的是谁？  
就在他疑惑之时，一双宽厚的手从背后按住了他的肩膀，“怎么起来了，不在床上好好躺着？”容齐惊惧的转身，看清来人后，惶惶拜下：“容齐叩请武皇陛下圣躬金安。”  
看着跪伏于地的少年，宗正允赫迟迟没有免礼，他没有错过少年刚刚眼中的惶恐与厌恶，看来，就算是他想让容齐属于他，也不是现在，必要徐徐图之。思及此，一个念头在心中形成，克制住自己想要去搀扶触摸白皙双手的欲望，宗正允赫只是“慈爱”的摸了摸少年的头；“朕安，起来吧，今年多大了？”  
“回陛下，小子今年一十有六”容齐起身却不敢挨坐，只恭敬的站着回话。  
看到少年对他如此防备抵触，宗正允赫感到有些棘手，可他是谁，少年登基，铲除外戚，几十年朝堂宦海风云，波谲云诡，已将他练成了一个眼光毒辣，手段繁复的帝王。  
按下气，年近五十的帝王看着少年的眼神如鹰隼，攻人攻心，于是宗正允赫将话题引到了那副画上，“你可知道那女子是谁?”容齐颔首摇头。  
“那是朕一生最爱的女子，当年朕刚刚继位，大位未稳，为了铲除丞相党羽，不能与她皇后之尊，以至于她被王氏那个妖妇害了姓名，也就是从那时无忧那孩子性情大变。”  
话说到这，容齐暗暗心惊，莫不是此处小屋就是当年宠冠后宫，盛极一时的齐王的生母云妃居所？看着年近五十的帝王流露出的情谊与悲伤，容齐稍稍动容。  
一直观着容齐脸色的宗正允赫此时又加了一把火：“那时，王氏党羽未除，朕只能暗地里加派人手护着无忧，等一切尘埃落定，朕想补偿他，却发现，那孩子的性子已经变得孤傲冷僻，每每想和他亲近，他就像长大了的凶兽般，咧着利齿，每每刺的朕心痛难当。”  
鞠着不存在的泪，宗正允赫看向容齐“但是今天，朕见到了你，惊讶于你和朕的心儿是如此的相像，朕时常会想若是朕和心儿的另一个孩子未死，一定就长得像你这般。” 听及此，容齐震惊的望向皇帝，看到皇帝眼中的慈爱悲伤，心中一恸“你可愿给朕一个赎罪的机会，让朕认你为义子？”  
“容齐惶恐。”想要趴伏于地，手肘却被一双温暖的手扶起“你这孩子，动不动就跪，也不怕伤了腿。”感受到加注手臂上的温暖与力量，容齐鼻尖一酸，他自小长于冷宫，从未见过父母，但哪个男孩子不崇拜父亲？他时常想着父亲的手臂一定宽大厚实有力，许是上天垂怜，赐他这一段温情，于是他吸着鼻子翁声回复“感激涕零，不敢辞尔。” 却没有发现头顶射来的狠厉对自己势在必得的目光。

随后的日子里，容齐就安心的在梅园住着了，此处幽静，虽只有一哑仆伺候，但他也乐的清净。宗正允赫也会时不时的来陪他品茗对弈，他也会请教一些策论兵法，享受着迟来的“父子亲情”。  
这日早晨起来，容齐突然感到心痛难忍，他数了数日子，原是天命之毒又犯了，符鸢的解药送不到梅园，容齐只好暗自写了纸条苦苦哀求哑仆送出，只说是交代小荀子取一个贴身的物件。抽筋碎骨般的疼痛让容齐在床上辗转了一日，临到傍晚才堪堪昏去。  
处理完政务的宗正允赫临近黄昏进了梅园，漏进的风吹了进来，卷起青纱帐，隐隐可以看到其中卧着酣睡的少年青丝披散，抿着嘴儿，平时苍白的脸颊烧的通红，睫羽在脸上投下一片蝶影，精致立体的五官上方几缕青丝垂盖白玉额头，领口微张，隐约露出一丝雪白肌肤。【1】   
宗正允赫不由抚上，手指微屈轻蹭少年眼角的泪痣，深沉的眼里情绪莫名，手指下滑摩挲到了细长的脆弱的颈项，顺着松散的素白领口小心扯开，露出纤细的锁骨与荏弱的肩头，向下滑去拉开胸侧的衣结，入眼的一片肌肤如雪，其上粉嫩红缨因受了冷气的刺激逐渐绽开，诱得他伸手狎玩。  
娇嫩的乳肉被指腹上的老茧揉搓，又痛又痒，睡梦中的容齐眉头轻蹙，闷哼出声，双手无意识的推拒着，然这动作在宗正允赫看来却欲拒还迎，别有风情，他停下了动作，着迷地看着被自己揉搓的悄悄绽放的红缨，眼中欲望深邃。单手制住那推拒的手，解下少年的发带捆于头顶，继续赏玩着手中的两点娇嫩乳肉，触之宛若那鸡头肉一般柔嫩，【2】宗正允赫改揉为掐，生出点凌虐的心思，用指甲用力的掐着那两点，容齐美人眉深蹙，想要躲开作乱的手掌，腰肢不住轻摆。  
虽是寒冬，可室内炭火充足，往日里又只有他一人，加之每每宗正允赫来都做足了那慈父的姿态，还嘱咐到只着便衣不必拘礼，容齐每日里就只简单着了的亵衣裤和外衫，而宫人送给容齐的服饰也都在帝王的暗示下尽是些看着层叠繁复，实则用料细软，贴合皮肤，隐隐露露，每每都是勾的宗正允赫不能自己。  
此时，随着摆动的腰肢，容齐只着贴身白绸小裤的细白双粉腿伸出了青白缎面下摆， 宗正允赫眸光渐深，恋恋不舍的放开掌中红缨，划过少年白皙绵软的腹部，沿着腰腿部起伏的曲线滑过细长腿部，又去了鞋袜，摩挲赏玩着少年滑嫩的玉足，只见那玉足堪堪合他一掌，足心软滑，趾尖粉嫩，诱的他倾下含住用舌苔舔舐，浓密的胡须刺在容齐脚心，激的他双腿反射性的打颤。  
宗正允赫压住容齐打颤的大腿，常年征战的粗粝大手顺着裤腿的间隙往上，滑过腿腹，待到大腿内侧温热细嫩的肉后就被卡住了。不悦的顿住，恨恨的看着昏沉着的容齐，想到太医昨日的回话，没到时候，他一向是个合格的猎人，现在还不到将人拆骨入腹的时机。但自从大位得稳，几十年里他何尝委屈过自己。思及此，宗正允赫小心却不容分说地扯下了容齐的亵裤，这下除了堪堪挂在肩上的素白里衣，容齐白玉般的玉体顿时全部裸露了出来。  
宗正允赫蓦地眯起了眼睛，少年身下的玉茎秀气干净，他却觉得扫兴，欲望被浇灭了大半，现下只能将人翻过去，眼不见未净，轻而易举地将没有意识的少年翻过，在看到少年右侧肩甲出的玫红的梅花胎记时，眼中复又显出深情，嘴唇轻颤，膜拜般亲吻着那处，心中遗憾为什么老天多给了他心儿一个器官，心想着明日里问问太医院那个老头，看能不能去了那碍眼的东西。大掌摩挲着白嫩的后背，他心想不急，等彻彻底底的除了那儿，他的心儿就真正回来了。  
看不见那碍眼的男性征象，少年的臀部绵软挺翘，白的晃眼，宗正允赫的欲望又上来了，看着容齐精致的侧颜，慢慢揉上其饱满的唇瓣，暗哑低沉的嗓音呢喃间出浓烈的占有欲：“从今天开始，朕会让你一步一步走进朕的怀抱里来，这一生都逃不掉。”之后曲起指节，撬开容齐的唇瓣，卷起细嫩舌头把玩，搅出津液，然后抽出手指，换成了自己的唇舌。甜美的气息瞬间盈满宗正允赫的口腔。他吸住容齐细嫩的舌尖，与他口舌交缠，分享彼此口中的津液。容齐安然沉睡，竟将宗正允赫渡给她的口水全部吞入了腹中。【1】  
此时，宗正允赫就再也无法容忍朝思暮想的肉体躺在眼前却不能占有了。大掌分开容齐两条紧闭合拢的玉腿，一股处子独有的体香扑鼻而立，宗正允赫举着蜡烛至那私处观摩，这一看叹为观止，竟比他的心儿生的还美，由于少年仅一十六岁，那处又不比正常女子发育，只稀疏覆盖着一层淡淡的绒毛，贝肉紧实的闭合着，遮蔽着粉嫩的入口，宗正允赫勾起赞许的笑容，大手将两条粉腿分得更开，长指滑到细嫩的贝肉处，两指扯起一片薄薄的花瓣，扯到薄到近乎透明才放过，之后两指一错，将闭合的两瓣贝肉分开，露出藏在深处的桃源入口。  
另一只手的粗粝指尖色情的戳了进去，奈何幽径干涩紧窒，宗正允赫并抽出手指，不甘的只外部糅弄，他对少年身体的紧致感到非常满意。将含有檀腥气息的手指复放入容齐口中，模仿者抽查交合的动作，卷出满指的香津，之后将沾满里了容齐津液的手指一寸寸插入了他下身的那小的可怜的花穴中。触感细腻，想无数个小嘴在吮吸，{只一根手指，穴口的皱褶就已经被撑平，足以想象得到如果是他的男根插进去又会是何种销魂的感觉。 “好嫩的穴儿……齐儿也想吃得更多一点是不是？”宗正允赫轻声问着，加了一根手指更加深入，细窄的甬道被他撑得开开的，粉色的穴口甚至已经显出了被撕裂的透明白色。}【1】  
纵使被天命之毒折磨的昏迷过去，容齐的身体也疼的发抖紧闭的双眼甚至已泛出泪，“啊……”痛哼出声，下意识地想要并拢双腿。  
“很痛是不是？”俯下身子，宗正允赫凑在容齐耳畔低语，两指抽插的动作却加快了，“不适应两根手指，日后你怎么吞的下朕。”说着，无情的指头抽出，却扣着穴口的贝肉狠狠一拧，手下身子一僵，被疼痛激的不住打摆。宗正允赫抽出沾染了点点花汁的手，看着容齐的花穴，两片贝肉不复浅淡粉色被揉的嫣红，在疼痛的刺激下颤颤抽动，挤出了一滴花泪。宗正允赫再也禁不住，双手握着容齐腿根，打的大开，然后埋首慢慢地舔吮，舌苔轮番伺候着花瓣与嫩穴，等到他将容齐最后一滴花泪吮出吸尽，蜡烛已经烧的跳了花。  
看了眼窗外的夜色，宗正允赫不甘的为容齐穿上了衣服，看着嫩白的肌肤一寸寸从眼前消失，暗了神色，告诉自己不急，局还未布好，网也未张开，日后，迟早让人在自己身下哭出来。迫着脸交换了几口唾液，又将沾染了容齐花汁的手指捣入人口中吞下才罢休。之后收拾好一切，走出屋门，吩咐到“今日，不许说朕来过。”  
容齐恢复知觉后发现明月已经上了树梢头，自己不知道昏睡了多久，整个身子都是又酸又疼。掀开锦被，晚间寒凉，紧了紧衣衫，却发现自己的乳尖被细软的衣料一摩擦，却像针扎似的疼。强撑着发病后虚弱的身子想要下地，足尖刚刚落地，双腿酸软的比以往更甚，想要起身取杯水，却感到腿间一阵撕裂样的疼痛，跌回床上，容齐无望的看着帐顶，果然是身子一日不如一日了吗？这些时日与宗正允赫的相处时光，让他联想起了小时与漫娘在一起的日子，平安喜乐，又加注了父亲般的关爱，想到桌上那副没结束的棋局，容齐闭眼苦笑，但愿上苍怜惜他些，让他得以与宗正允赫对弈完那未完的玲珑棋局。  
泪迫于睫，滚落，揉碎在青色床单上，绽开朵朵绿梅，恰似屋中孤独的插在耳瓶中的那一枝，孤傲美丽，却终将凋零。  
囚妃  
乔太守乱点鸳鸯谱  
师傅的傻丫头


End file.
